The Ice Queen
by DevilDoom
Summary: Xemnas finds out Saix has a daughter named Maxie! Maxie quickly learns just how crazy the organization can be at the same time Marluxia tries to kidnap her for his own evil purposes!


This is going to be one of my favorite stories. This takes place in the CoM time line with a slight twist of a new character added… and no, Xinbar, Xistum nor DevilDoom will be appearing in this!  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Saix this… this is BEYOND unacceptable!" Xemnas had been screaming at Saix for next to three hours now. "You KNOW that this was forbidden. You of ALL PEOPLE SAIX!" This was at least the twentieth time Xemnas repeated that phrase.

"Look I know okay?!" Saix's patience only holds for so long and he didn't like being talked down upon, not even by Xemnas. Saix stood up and looked down at Xemnas. "It's not like I INTENDED for this to happen!" Xemnas was taken aback by the fact that Saix even stood up to him. Maybe it was some form of male PMS?

Xemnas shook his head and sighed "Fine then Saix… but answer me one thing… this girl is 5 years old, how did you hide her for so long?"

"It wasn't easy, I had to hide with her mostly in the lower floors, Zexion, Lexaeus and Vexen demanded extremely high bribes for keeping the secret…"

Xemnas could only laugh. He had no problem believing Even could extort a teammate. "So what's her name then…"

"I named her Maxie…" Saix waited for the laugh, names weren't his strong point. Hence the reason the naming wheel was invented.

"Wow that's an excellent name, I never would've thought you capable of it." Xemnas grinned and patted Saix on the shoulder. And with that their conversation was concluded. Saix stepped through the double doors and looked down at the thing he and his superior had been arguing over. She was five years of age, had long spiky blue hair and light green eyes.

She looked up at him from under her hood, she had been trying to figure out how to hide her face behind it like the grown ups. She spread the cutest smile Saix had ever seen and wrapped him in a tight hug.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Pink Haired Nobody was looking over a beautiful vibrant red rose. He cupped his hand around it careful to avoid the thorns and lifted it high in the air. The flower exploded into a pink scythe.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THE MEANING OF THIS MARLUXIA?!" The temperamental blonde nobody stormed into the room, cracking the door in half.

"You knocked too hard." Marluxia said with a sarcastic tone. He looked down on the blonde nobody who was clearly not amused; she put her hands on her hips and glared at him. "Oh calm down Larxene, it was a joke." He added.

"It's not a funny one. You expect me to work with that sniveling BRAT Namine?!" Her voice was angry enough to make the boldest of men cry.

"Yes I do. Keep her in line, if we want to take over the Organization we need her help, along with the key blade masters." Marluxia's grin sickened Larxene to her stomach. His obsession with roses was even worse.

"Not like it'll matter, once Saix or Xaldin get their hands on that key wielding brat it'll be all over. You know that much im sure" Larxene had a very motherly look about her; it was amazing someone who looked so beautiful and calm could be so deadly.

As much as he hated to admit it, she had a point. As a heartless puppet Sora stood no chance against a more brutal fighter like Saix or Xaldin, let alone the superior. He needed a form of insurance…

"HO-LY CRAP!!!" A red and black blur burst in through the door slamming Larxene to the side and into the wall, the blur skid to a stop suddenly.

"What is it Axel?" The annoyed Marluxia looked down from his "throne" at the red haired nobody.

"Man you guys are NOT going to believe this! SAIX HAS A DAUGHTER!" Axel spoke quickly out of awe more then anything. Marluxia's face light up then slowly spread into a grin that promised pure evil.

"A daughter you say?" Marluxia began to walk down the stairs grinning wildly. "Do go on…"

"Apparently her name's Maxie and-" Whatever was going to be said next will forever be lost, both nobodies turned to the wall where –a now pissed off beyond belief- Larxene was approaching them, lightning sparking in all directions.

"Oh… dear… gods…" Both nobodies spoke in unison, turned to face each other then bolted (pun intended) out of the room immediately. It took mere moments for Larxene to catch the movement and follow.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Saix walked down the long halls of the World That Never Was, his excitable bundle of joy hanging on his back with her arms wrapped around his neck. He showed her to several rooms including some of the residents. Maxie had already taken a liking to Xigbar, Demyx and Roxas- this scared Saix deeply –she was most interested in learning how to use her magic after quite a few flashy displays.

Saix brought her to the training room and showed her around it, what's allowed to be hit by what, what you can and can't break, what was for muscle and what was for magic.

"Okay Maxie" Saix grinned and stepped back a few feet confident he wouldn't be hit. He leaned down and got into a position that suggested he was expecting something strong- even though he wasn't – "Show me what you can do."

Maxie held her hand out and scowled when nothing happened. She thrusted her hand out a few more times achieving nothing this annoyed her greatly. Saix watched in awe as she began to glow a pale blue. "BLIZZARD!!!!" she flew back from the magic's recoil, a light blue sphere hit Saix dead on.

Saix crashed into the wall and fell off it stunned. He stood up and gripped his chest; the front of his coat was completely frozen over. He couldn't help but laugh more out pride then anything else. "Very good Maxie. Now let's see what your weapon is."

After a half hour of explaining how to summon her weapon Maxie finally got it. A massive ball n' chain appeared, the ball it self was dark blue and had red stripes in all directions it was also covered in spikes something that struck Saix as fitting. At first he doubted Maxie could wield such a heavy object, but he found out in mere moments she was more then capable.

"CAREFUL!!!" Saix jumped to floor and dodge rolled foreword, Maxie's ball n' chain crashed down where he was leaving a huge hole in the floor. The room closely resembled Swiss cheese with all the holes Maxie had put in it. "Okay that's enough for now…" Saix nearly collapsed when it was over; not using his berserk state in battle took up A LOT of energy.

Maxie cheered with pleasure at her battle skills and paraded out of the room, Saix watched her run out of the room and shook his head at her energy.

Out in the hall Maxie was faced with a new person. She looked up at the tall man; he had light pink hair and a pink scythe in his hands. He definitely did not look all that manly aside from his muscular build. Behind him was a timid looking blonde haired girl in a very small white dress.

"Hiya! My name's Maxie, who are you guys?" She smiled at them, the blonde girl tried to disappear by hiding behind Marluxia, she was after told not to speak.

"My name is Marluxia. Im a friend of your dads, I have something to show you but I need you to come with me first…" He held his hand out grinning.

Maxie looked up at Marly and scowled in distrust. "No thank you Mr. Pinky. Im not supposed to trust strangers…" She tried backing away a little bit, Marly ported behind her.

"Im not a stranger. My name is Marluxia, and like I said im a friend of your dads." He had a friendly grin but Maxie didn't trust him for some reason…

"Nuh uh Daddy showed me all his friends." Maxie stepped away defensively; she began to channel her magic to her hands just like she was taught.

"Did he introduce you to Vexen? How about Larxene? Or maybe Vexen, Axel, Zexion or Lexaeus?" Marluxia knew he wouldn't get Maxie to go quietly so he decided to try a different tact.

"No, he didn't show me those people." She lowered her head and began to try and remember meeting the few Marluxia had named, taking advantage of the distraction he lunged foreword and caught her by the wrist. She looked up at him in fear and saw the evil grin on Marly's face. Like any child would Maxie let out a loud shriek.

"Oh please what's SCREAMING going to do?" Marluxia tugged on her wrist pulling her toward a door to darkness, if only he knew Saix was in the next room… A huge claymore caught Marluxia on the back and smashed him into the wall.

"Get…" Saix ducked under Marluxia's scythe and brought his fist up hitting him HARD under the jaw. "The…" Saix spun and hit Marluxia in the stomach HARD with the claymore lifting him high in the air. "HELL…" He suddenly stopped and slammed the claymore Marluxia first into the ground. "AWAY…" Saix brought his hand down grabbed Marluxia by the front of his coat then proceeded to slam him into the wall. "FROM MAXIE!" Saix got up close to Marluxia's face.

Marluxia gulped nervously he could literally SEE the anger seething off of Saix. His glowing yellow eyes didn't help much either. "Understood." Saix grinned as Marluxia sweat nervously. He brought the assassin through the air and threw him HARD into a door. Marly was no fool he dragged his defeated rear out of the room before Saix even got within glancing distance.

He reappeared at Castle Oblivion and immediately threw up. The minute he was done he clenched his fists and spit up blood into the puddle he had made. He stood up growling in rage, glaring at Axel who was quite scared and had no idea what was going on.

"Mark my words Saix… YOU WILL PAY!!!!" Marluxia roared with such rage, even Larxene was scared.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So that's chapter one… dear god what HAVE I done?! I GAVE SAIX A DAUGHTER! I must be a whole new KIND of insane.

So yeah chapter one of the story of Maxie! Whoope XD.

What's that? I already have a story long over due for an update? Yeah I know. Im not a good romance story writer you'll have to be patient with that one.


End file.
